Mink Coat
Mink Coat is a haunted luxurious, full-length, white mink fur coat. History Primary Canon During New Year's Eve 1989, New York City was being invaded by ghosts and inundated with Psychomagnotheric Slime. The slime oozed up from below the city and formed puddles on the sidewalk. A rich woman wearing a large mink fur coat accidentally stepped into a puddle of the pink slime. As a result the dead minks in her coat came back to life and tried to attack the unfortunate rich lady. The woman screamed in terror and after a few moments trying to dodge the snapping minks, managed to take the coat off. She dropped it to the ground and the coat scampered down the sidewalk screaming and hissing at bystanders. Behind the Scenes The Mink Coat was filmed at night on a street location in Los Angeles. Tim Lawrence and his crew developed four different coats that actuated by radio controlled servos, hand puppeteering and cable-pull mechanisms. A white fur was envisioned and was the basis for the coat, heads, and legs. After everything was scuplted and cast in foam latex, mechanics finished, actor fitted, and harness was finished, a film test was sent to Ivan Reitman 10 days before the shoot. Reitman was fine with the test but asked why the coat was white. The crew scrambled and redid the coat with darker fur in time for the shoot. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 30. Cinefex, USA. Trivia *In the August 5, 1983 draft of Ghostbuster, the mink coat manifested during a fashion show when the Containment Unit was shut down. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 102). Paragraph reads : "She starts down the runway in a very exotic furcoat. She reaches the end of the runway and pirouettes for the customers. Suddenly a yapping mink head pops out of the shoulder of the coat, then another and another until the whole coat is a mess of writhing, yapping rodents. The model screams and throws the coat off."" *In the February 27, 1989 draft of Ghostbusters II, the mink coat made contact with the pink slime as it came out of a public fountain on 59th and Fifth. The coat bit the woman wearing it and it was a doorman who threw the coat down to the ground. He stomped the coat before it scuttled away. Ghostbusters II 2/27/89 Draft via Spook Central **The pink slime from the public fountain also animated the mink coat in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. *On page one of Ghostbusters Issue #6, the fur coat makes a cameo in Fantastic Land to the left of Ray Stantz *On page seven of Ghostbusters Issue #7, the fur coat makes a cameo as Winston Zeddemore leads the hostages out of the park. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 21): Tenth Level of Hell Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 3 IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #6 **Ghostbusters Issue #7 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter21sc009.png GB2film1999chapter21sc011.png Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt3FurCoatsc01.png|The Mink Coat as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. MinkCoatIDW6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #6 Category:GB2 Characters Category:Corporeal Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters